


Eyes Wide Open, I'm Dreaming

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, F/M, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, not much else, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Chat Noir was dreaming, right? This couldn't be happening.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Eyes Wide Open, I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> This is for you. For a fellow LadyNoir shipper and most of all, a believer in the "Ladybug is in love with Chat but sooo deep in denial" theory.  
> It somehow ended up being more about Adrien, but I still hope you like it!  
> And of course... a song. Reflekt Feat. Delline Bass - Need To Feel Loved. I don't know how I never realised this is perfect for Adrien. In a heart-wrenching way. Oh well...

_ Come and save me baby _

_ I'm calling _

_ Come and be with me babe _

_ Come as you are _

_ Come catch a cloud babe _

_ Don't let me fade away _

_ Come catch a feeling _

_ It's electrifying me _

Adrien was pretty sure he was dreaming. After all, Ladybug, just like this - lips locked with his, body pressed against his, starred very often in his dreams. Too often, if he was honest, but what was he to do about it? 

Then again, he didn’t want to let the part of him that was convinced that this felt too good, too real for a dream, fool his mind. It would hurt too much when reality came crashing in. And it always did. 

But then Ladybug sighed against his lips and he was sure this was the end, that whatever this was would be over, in the same mysterious way it had begun. But no, she shifted a bit, the angle at which their lips met changing, and kissed him harder. Like she couldn’t get enough. And who was he to deny her what she wanted? 

He’d thought that at a moment like that not much coherent thinking would be going on in his head. That it would be something like - warm, sweet, MORE. So he was surprised that he could think so clearly. 

Clearly enough to remember how this had started. 

***

They had been talking. Well, not really. They’d talked earlier then lapsed into a comfortable silence. She’d been looking at the Parisian rooftops and he’d been looking at her. There was nothing he could do about it. His eyes were drawn to her in an inexplicable, irresistible way. They took in the familiar features and his heart swelled with longing. He could hardly resist reaching out and touching her, bringing her closer, kissing her. Which was wrong, he shouldn’t be thinking that. This would lead to nothing good. He had to keep his feelings under control, he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. He loved her, yes, but he knew how she felt too. It was easier usually. He’d gotten used to stifling the rising emotion he felt near her. But… there were still times when it was hard, and sometimes, it was unbearable.

Like now. He longed to touch her, to hug her. To feel some semblance of normal human contact. To feel needed, loved. He had friends, yes. But he could hardly ask Nino for a hug, right? And other than that there was no one else to give him that. That simple act of affection. As a result, he was touch-starved to the point of madness. 

He tried to school his expression into something normal, to wipe the longing from his face, to hide the desperation in his eyes. But she was turning around and must have caught something before he looked away. Because in the next moment, she was next to him. He could feel the heat radiating from her. So close, yet so far away. So unattainable. 

“Chat, are you okay?” she asked, concern in her voice. 

He didn’t want to look at her and see the pity in her eyes. It wouldn’t be so hard for her to understand what he felt, why he was so sad. And he didn’t want to make her say it again. That she loved someone else. Because as much as it broke his heart every time, he knew it hurt her too. And while he could cope with his own heartache, he couldn’t bear seeing her suffer. 

“I’m fine,” he said, but to his horror his voice shook. Get a grip, Adrien! You’re not a love-sick kitty. You can do better than that! But the reality was that what he wanted to tell her was _ Hug me, I need you, please _ . And would it be so wrong, really? They were friends, they were partners, they could hug. They’d sought comfort in each other before. Maybe this was what he was supposed to do. 

He didn’t expect that much from her, even after she heard the sadness in his voice. The neediness there. Maybe a pat on the shoulder, an encouraging word. A hug would be too much, but he couldn’t stop hoping. 

And then the unthinkable happened. Because she didn’t hug him. Instead a hand touched his cheek.

“Chat...” she said again, trying to make him look at her. He couldn’t. But he also couldn’t resist closing his eyes and relaxing into her touch. It felt so good. So soft. So warm. He could feel her affection for him. He knew she cared about him, this much was true. If this was all she could give him, it was enough. 

But then he felt the air move and then her lips touched his. His eyes flew open in shock. This was not what he’d expected, for sure. But he couldn’t fight the need to surrender to the feeling, to respond in kind. And his eyes fell closed again, while his arms wrapped around her on their own accord. Once he’d gotten a taste of that closeness, he wanted more. He needed more. 

And that’s where his predicament had begun. Because how could this be real? There was no logical explanation for what was happening. It was too good to be a dream, too real. What then?

***

Could this possibly be another of Hawk Moth’s hellish plans? Had he sent Mayura to toy with his heart again? Was he holding another sentimonster in his arms? Only for the real Ladybug to come rushing in and start berating him for believing a lie, for confusing a fantasy with reality. 

He was just starting to believe that, yes, this seemed like a more plausible explanation. And he needed to prepare himself for the disappointment when it inevitably came. When her lips separated from his and he heard her take a deep breath. He realised he’d been too caught up in his thoughts, in the sensation of kissing her, to notice that he was running out of breath too. So he allowed himself to breathe. But he still didn’t dare open his eyes. He didn’t want to face reality yet. 

“Feeling better?” he heard her whisper. She was still close, her breath fanning his face. So without opening his eyes, he leaned in and rested his forehead against her. 

“Much better,” he whispered. That much was safe, right? This was not enough to break the bubble they were in. 

“Me too,” came her reply. That got him confused. What did this mean? 

“Are you a sentimonster?” he heard himself say before he could stop it. This was too much. Reality would hurt but he needed to know.

He felt and heard her startled laugh and finally opened his eyes. She was blushing? But smiling shyly. 

“Is that what you think?” She asked, but could she blame him?

“I don’t know what to think. I thought... “  _ That you love someone else  _ hung in the air between them.

“Yeah, me too,” she replied and looked away. Wait, what? 

“What about now?” he asked, his heart stopping as he waited for her reply. Somehow this felt even more surreal than the kiss before that. Surely, she couldn’t mean…

“I never knew I needed this so badly,” came her soft reply. 

“You did?” he asked. He probably wasn’t capable of saying more.

“You’re too hard to resist for your own good, kitty,” she said, finally looking at him again. A soft smile played on her lips. The lips he’d been kissing. Oh God.

“I am?” he was more perplexed than ever. This wasn’t something he’d expected from her. Like ever. He tried to think, to say more. “How… when did this happen?” was what came out.

“You know, I think I need a few more kisses to clear my mind further. Then we can talk,” she said, a playfulness creeping into her eyes. He was stunned for a moment. But then he was sure his smile was blinding. He couldn’t help it. 

“Your wish is my command, m’lady,” he replied before diving into another kiss. 


End file.
